The Fallen
The Fallen is a light-elemental, flying lesser demon appearing in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. It is first encountered in [[Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M15|Mission 15: The gatecrasher]]. Description A Fallen is so named because she fell from grace for deceiving her victims. She covers herself with her beautiful wings, which act as an impenetrable shield for the face on her vulnerable abdomen, and wields a lance of light.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — The Fallen: "A demon who fell from grace for lying and deceiving its victims. Her beautiful wings close to form an invincible shield. Her open belly is her only weakness." This lance can be thrust into enemies like a spear, or thrown like a javelin. If hurled at distant enemies, it will explode shortly after striking the ground. Although The Fallen is female, her voice is notably masculine. Behavior The Fallen has multiple attacks. Its sword has a far-reaching attack range. First being sword swing: The Fallen swings its sword around multiple times, damaging in a circle. Second being stinger: The Fallen prepares to attack and then rushes at you with a sword stab. Third being upward swing: The Fallen swings its sword upwards. Fourth being broad swing: The Fallen swings its sword in a 180-degree arc. Fifth being sword throw: The Fallen throws its sword at you and then detonates it. It restores its sword afterward. Strategy Perhaps the most annoying lesser demon in the game, you will have trouble killing her unless you figure out what to do fast. The Fallen's wings must be shattered in order to damage her by attacking her belly, which can make her almost impossible to defeat in Heaven or Hell mode (hence the hell part). However, she has the ability to pass through solid objects and even fly off the edge of the map, often making it impossible to attack her, and if near the player she will try to stay at the upper range of their weapons, making it very hard to land a hit in the first place. Furthermore, her wings will regenerate if given enough time. The Agni & Rudra's Aerial Cross or the Cerberus' Swing are strong attacks that can quickly shatter the wings while in mid-air. Due to her light-elemental nature, she is extremely vulnerable to Vergil's Yamato, and the Aerial Rave or a decently-timed Judgement Cut level 2 can quickly rip her apart. The Fallen opens her wings when she uses her lance, and if they are attacked at this point, the wings will instantly shatter. Rebellion's Sword Pierce, the Shotgun, or the Spiral are all good at exploiting this weakness. If concerned about the Vitality Gauge, the wings can also be shattered by continuous shots from the Ebony & Ivory or Kalina Ann. In some scenarios, Nevan's Devil Trigger move, Air Raid, can be used briefly to shatter the Fallen's wings, as his spin attack(Vortex) is almost exactly in her way and his lightning (Thunder Bolt) unlike Ebony & Ivory has no physical presence which mean it can hit them while in walls. This is a problem, however, because Devil Trigger is limited without the use of the Super Dante costume, which has infinite Devil Trigger. Background A fallen angel is an angel that has been cast out of heaven for disobeying or rebelling against God. In Christianity, all demons are considered to be fallen angels, including Satan, Lucifer and Alastor. The term originated from the Nephilim, which were born from angels mating with human women. Angels, both fallen and pure, are often depicted as winged humanoids, and usually bearing a weapon such as a sword or lance. See also *Angels References es:Los Caídos Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons